New Heroes
by Paladin Willa
Summary: A new villain has gone around the country with a weird army. Following their trail are two new heroes that chase the villain into New York. While there, the two new heroes code named Ranger Moon and Ranger Earth, save Spider-Man and his friend Power-man from the army. Spider-Man then convinces them that they should work together with SHIELD at their backs. Minor violence, be warned
1. New Heroes

**Heya! Ok, here it is! My new fanfic that takes place in Spider Man's world! BOOYAH! Tell me what you think of it. This is my first Spider Man fanfic so if it's bad….I am sorry. But please review! Luv ya! -RK**

 **XXX Spidey's POV XXX**

I swing from building to building until I'm in the square. On the screen J.J. Jonas is going off about how I'm a menace. Suddenly the image of me is changed to two people dressed as heroes. Names appear above the fighting duo. _Ranger Moon and Ranger Earth_. It's a guy and a girl.

They both wear gray\green, or camouflage, cloaks and light silvery gray masks. The rest of their faces aren't covered, but can be shrouded in shadow by their hoods. They also both have two daggers on their bodies. But that's all they have that are the same. She seems just shorter than average while he's taller, but both seem agile and lean.

The girl's golden-brown hair is pulled into a half-ponytail held by a blue bow and a jeweled hair pin. Her costume consists of a silvery-gray blouse, deep blue skirt with what appear to be shorts underneath and light brown, knee high boots that have a small heel _. That doesn't seem very good for battle,_ I thought.

Holding her cloak is a small broach with a crystal in it. Along with her daggers she carries a bow which is strung but I don't see any string. I look at her shoulders but don't see any arrows either. _How does she plan to fight without any arrows?_ Her sapphire eyes twinkled with appears to be mirth and she's smiling like she knows something we don't.

The boy's light brown hair falls onto his forehead and threatens to hit his eyes. He wears a green shirt, brown bottoms and light brown combat boots. The daggers rest on his right hip and a sword rests on his right. Though I only see the handles for all the daggers and the sword. _Don't those weapons have blades?_ I thought.

Hanging from a belt is a pocket watch that has something shining on it. His own blue eyes shimmer with knowledge only the two of them know. "These two so called heroes are a menace to the city! They've been sighted all over the country and now come here. Look at this battle!"

Suddenly a video of one of their battles here shows them fighting these weird creatures. Their weapons shine like a light. _That's how they battle._ They have the creatures going down but not before they destroy buildings or hurt innocent citizens. "See what's happening!? They've brought those things here and allow them to hurt people."

Suddenly during the battle the girl whips something out of her pouch and points her bow at someone. A golden light goes out and surrounds the person and they rise up before being set down again. After that, the duo runs away before police show up and the creatures dissolve. My brow furrows at that.

My wrist comm beeps and I press the button and Fury shows up. "What's up Fury?" Fury shakes his head slightly.

"You've heard about the two new heroes right?"

"Yup. The heroes Ranger Moon and Ranger Earth. J.J. Jonas is calling them a menace now."

"Yes, them. They've been all over the country defeating these creatures. Find them and bring them to S.H.I.E.L.D. They'll need help defeating these creatures. And they have some explaining to do."

"You know, that's easier said than done. They fight only at night, never during the day." Fury nodded.

"They most likely have a secret identity, so there, you have another lead if chasing after them doesn't work. Have your team help you." With that he went off and I sighed. The sun was starting to set so I decided to wait out and hope that this duo comes out. I press a few buttons and soon Power Man shows up.

"What's up, Spidey?" He settled his shades on his nose.

"Fury wants me to find these new heroes called Ranger Moon and Ranger Earth. Can you come out and help me look for them?" I asked. He was silent for a moment.

"Sure. Where are you?" I turned it toward the giant screen. "Ha. I'll be there in a few." I pressed a button and turned my attention to the streets below and looked around. I think about that duo and their image. They looked about high school age. I swing down to the street and look around.

A flash of movement happened in an alley across the street. I head over there and activate my night vision lens on my mask. "Who's there?" I call out. Moaning and groaning answer back as the reply. "Show yourself!" More moaning resounds and I hear movement. I back up into the street and I see that the thing followed.

Soon these weird looking creatures come into the light. They had this weird sickly color but had also a purple tint. They were dressed in all sorts of things ranging from modern clothing to medieval clothing and armour. Some had legit weapons others had makeshift ones, like knives or sickles.

"What the-" I stepped back in surprise and people around me scream out in terror. They run off and suddenly on the big screen J.J. Jonas plays a live feed of this. I head out onto the open street and almost twenty…..things, come out. I shoot out my taser web and nothing happens. "What are you?" They continue forward and I shoot my normal webs.

The webs delay them but they continue forward. "Someone help!" I call out and Power Man comes up beside me.

"What are those things?" He asked and all I could do is shrug. He rushes forward and starts hitting them. But they just back up and walk forward. "How do we stop these things!?" _How did that Ranger duo stop them?_ I thought.

"I don't know!" I made a barrier out of webs. "That should delay them for a bit but not long." I tap my head. "Come on. How do we stop them?" Power Man just shrugged.

"I know how." The voice rang through the streets over the moans. I look around for where the voice came from but couldn't find where. A girl landed behind us and soon a boy behind her. "Step back and leave them to us." She said.

"Who are you?" Power Man demanded.

"I'm Ranger Moon, and this is Ranger Earth. And we will defeat the Risen."

 **XXX**

 **Ok, so chap one done! Booyah! Whatcha think? Review and do tell me! Be warned…..I am doin a summer school which will delay me. So be warned. Luv ya! -RK**


	2. Showing Up

**Heya! Next chap! Battle scene! Let's see how it goes(for both them and my battle scene writing skills)! Review! Luv ya! -RK**

 **XXX Ranger Moon's POV XXX (Don't worry, you'll get her name, eventually)**

"I'm Ranger Moon, and this is Ranger Earth. And we will defeat the Risen." I tell them. I look over to my partner Ranger Earth. "Ready?"

"Ready." I raise my bow and draw back. Instantly the string and arrow are made from light. I release and it hits the Risen in their chest and it falls down and crumbles to dust. He takes his sword out and its blade slowly makes itself from the same light as my arrows. All our weapons have something on them made from the light.

The light is the only thing that can truly stop the Risen. On anything else, it stuns them for a little while. Soon the barrier this web-man made gets torn down and I start shooting as the get closer I lower my bow. I reach up to my hair and pull the pin from there out and hold it. "Moon Boomerang!" The pin curves into a boomerang shape and I throw it.

It cuts across the street toward the Risen and cuts them down with its light. When it touches a Risen a light flashes from it and the Risen fall down. It comes back to me and I put it in my hair. They start getting closer. "Keep them away. I'm gonna try something." He nodded and I took a step back.

I open the pouch on my belt and pull out a book. I leaf through it trying to find a spell. I the one I'm looking for. I spin and throw my arm forward as the spell says and say the words. "Immolate Wave of Absorption!" Light shot out from my hand in waves and the Risen tried hiding from the light.

As the light hit them they started crumbling to dust. I raise my bow and shoot the Risen that managed to evade the light and try escaping. Soon all of the risen were on the ground and were slowly turning to dust. "Let's go," I said to Ranger Earth. He nodded and we started running when we heard the web-man call out.

"Wait! We need to talk to you!" Earth looks at me and I shake my head. This threat is something only we can handle. Only certain weapons can defeat this enemy and they don't have it. We continue running until we come up to a house and we head into the backyard. I nod and touch the small broach.

He follows suite and grabs his pocket watch. We both pressed a button on our crystal holder and we transformed. I grip the broach in my hand and look at my partner. He's holding his pocket watch in his hand. I jerk my head to the house and we head inside. At a counter stood a woman cutting up vegetables.

"How did it go, sweetie?" She asked and I snorted slightly at her term of endearment to me.

"It went well. We saved two heroes from the Risen that tried attacking them. But….UGH! This is very annoying mom!" I go to the counter and sit at the stool there. "That web-man we saved tried talking to us. Most likely to get us to join S.H.I.E.L.D. What a joke."

"Well, what can you expect, Eve? S.H.I.E.L.D. probably wants to recruit you to help them battle evil with them. And Cory….." She looked at Cory behind me, "you better have kept my daughter safe." I look behind me and see Cory's face and start laughing.

"You know Cory has always made sure nothing happened. Oh yeah. Cory good job at keeping those Risen back while I looked for a spell." He nodded and I stood up and set the table.

"Get your little sister please." I nodded and went into the hall.

"May! Dinners ready!" I hear her muffled reply and head back into the kitchen. We sit down and relax.

 **XXX**

I grab my backpack and head out of my room. Cory and mom were eating breakfast. "Morning." Mom waved acknowledgment and I grabbed a pop tart and unwrapped it. "Better get going if we don't wanna be late." Cory rolled his eyes but stood up and grabbed his backpack. I went to the door and opened it.

I took a step then turned around to look at mom. "Be back at around three!" I call out her and I close the door and we start walking to our new high school. "Where is Midtown High by the way?" Cory pulled out his phone and opened up maps. He typed in the name and looked at the directions.

"We'll get there in about twenty minutes." He then directs us in where we need to turn and head. Soon enough we make it to the high school and look around. "Where's the office?" I look at him and shrug.

"We'll just ask someone." With that, I head forward toward a boy with dark brown hair standing with some other students. "Excuse me?" I tap the teens shoulder and he turns around. His friends look at me. "I'm new here along with my friend." I point behind me to where Cory is standing. "We're wondering where the office is. Could you show us?"  
"Sure. I'm Peter and these are my friends: Ava, Sam, Luke, Danny, and Flash. You are?"

"Evretta Angels, my friends call me Eve. And this is Cory Matthews." I shake their hands and Peter gestures toward the building.

"I'll walk you to it. I'll talk to you guys later." They nodded and we then walked with Peter into the building. "So, you just moved here. Where you guys from?"

"Well, we've been all over. My mom has a job that moves around a lot. We just came from Ohio."

"Wait….you said 'we'. Did he go around with you?" Peter asked. I looked over at Cory and he gave a slight shrug even though I knew the subject is still sore even after eleven years.

"Ya…..my parents were killed eleven years ago. Eve's mom was nice enough to take me in." He explained. I turned to face him and patted his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your lose." He shrugged again. "Well, here's the office. If you ever need anything, just find me or one of my friends. We'll help you should you need it." We then head into the office and go to the principal's office.

 **XXX**

 **Ok chap two! BOOYAH! Ok so that battle scene wasn't half bad considering that I'm not that good for battle scenes. Ya! Ok, review! Luv ya! -RK**


	3. Suspicions

**Ok, so the new heroes have made their appearance at Pete's school. When will Pete figure it out that the new students are the new duo heroes? Also, I'd like to give a shout out to** **lost-in-elysium. They were kind enough to review(and don't worry your questions will be answered slowly, as the story continues). Luv ya reader!** **And, I HATE SISTERS, ESPECIALLY ELDEST ONES! I know, not relevant, but had to get that out of my system. Ok, review! Luv ya! -RK**

 **XXX Peter's POV XXX**

I walk away from the office and head over to where my friends are waiting. "It's weird that those two showed up the next day after the hero duo showed up. Somethings off about them." I said once I was next to them. They look at me and shrug.

"Well, we can keep an eye on them. Maybe ask them about the duo team and see how they react." Ava suggested and we all nodded.

"Good idea. We better get to class." We then head off to class, all these thoughts racing through my head. _Those new kids look like the heroes from last night. Could they be the duo?_ I thought. Soon the bell rang and I headed off to my next class. Eventually, the bell rang signalling lunch and I headed over to the cafeteria and sit down at my usual table.

The others gradually make their way to the table. "Have any of you seen the new kids?" They shook their heads except for Flash. "You've seen them?"

"Yup, we had a class together." He said. "Why?"

"Well, I have a feeling they might be the hero duo," I said and they looked at each other. Slowly, one by one they nodded.

"They do look similar. Well, we'll stick with our plan." Danny said. All conversation stopped and we turned to look. We see that everyone is staring at the new kids who just entered the cafeteria. I wave them over and they make their way over to us. Soon conversations start back up again all over the cafeteria.

"Hey. How's your first day of school so far?" I asked once they arrived at our table. They sit down across from me and Flash.

"It's been good." Evretta replied nodding. I nodded back.

"Did you guys hear the news last night about Ranger Moon and Ranger Earth?" I asked and Cory and Evretta looked at each other. They seemed a little nervous.

"Yeah. Crazy what their fighting. Heard people call the bad guys, the Risen. They also apparently saved two heroes. What were they called?" Evretta asked.

"Some web-man and this big man wearing yellow. Know what those two are called?" Cory asked us.

"Yeah, they're called Spider-Man and Power Man." Ava told them and they nodded. "Do you know anything about them, since they've been all over like you?" She continued and looks pointedly at them.

"We've heard what everyone else has heard." She grabbed her tray and stood up. "We have to go." She grabbed Cory's hand and dragged him away from the table. When they were at the door I looked at Ava.

"Really? You might as well have asked her if she was Ranger Moon. You weren't exactly subtle." I said and she shrugged.

 **XXX Eve's POV XXX**

"They suspect us." I said when we were outside the cafeteria.

"Yeah. That Ava girl might as well have just asked us outright. Yesh. But wait…...why are they asking? What if they're heroes too?" Cory asked and I shrugged before sitting down and him following suite. I handed him half my sandwich before continuing.

"Well, if they are heroes, we'll have to avoid them. Can't risk them finding out our secret." Cory nodded and we finished our lunch in silence. The bell rang and we stood up. "And remember…. keep an eye out for _you-know-who_." I said and walked away, eyes roaming, trying to find anything out of the ordinary.

A scream rang through the halls and I ran through halls trying to find who screamed. I arrive outside of a classroom and shoulder the door open. My eyes widen when I see what's happening. On the other side of the room were ten Risen. A girl was being held by one of the Risen and trying to get loose. "Let her go!"

They look up at me then start coming forward. I look around and notice that this is a Biology lab. I rush forward, grab the scalpels on the table and throw them at the Risen holding the girl. It yells out and releases the girl. She rushes away and runs out the door and I follow her. In the hall, students look in the room then run off.

I rush into a classroom close by and take out my broach. _Haven't transformed during the day in a long time. Granted the Risen has only ever attacked at night._ I thought. _Why are they attacking now?_ I wonder as I press the crystal and transform into Ranger Moon, I run out of the room and back to the Bio lab.

"Hey, Risen! Remember me?" I called out and they all look at me and start shambling forward. I raise my bow and start shooting. I hear movement behind me. "Earth? That better be you!" I look behind me quickly and notice that it's the web-man, I mean Spider-Man, and other superheroes. "Stay back! You can't handle these things!"

"No way. We're not leaving you to deal with them." Spider-Man said.

"Well, you are! Only me and Ranger Earth can defeat these things. You'd just get in the way!" I called out over my shoulder. I gnash my teeth together as I feel on of the Risen cut me. I pull out my dagger and the blade formed from light. I slash at the Risen and it fell down. "GO!" I slash at another Risen and jump back.

I put the dagger away and pulled out my book. I flip open the book and look for the spell I used last night. I spun quickly and threw my hand out. "Immolate Wave of Absorption!" Light shot out in waves from my hand and hit the Risen. Those outside hide and managed to evade it. I put the book away and run from the room.

Can't fight in that small room with all those Risen. I hear footsteps behind me and glance back to see Spidey and the gang following. "Stay back!" I hear a scoff and run out the door into the front of the school. Earth is already there and battling the Risen. "Earth! I'm behind you!" He grunts and I raise my bow. "Lean to the side!"

At my yell, Cory leaned and I released the arrow. It speeds across and buried itself into the Risen's chest. The Risen stumbled back and crumbled to dust. "Thanks! Risen are still coming no matter how many you cut down. Do the spell!" He raised his sword and blocked an attack.

I span and threw my hand up. "Immolate Wave of Absorption!" After the waves ended, I fell to my knees, drained. Doing the spell twice in one day with little space between, drains my energy. It's a powerful spell I discovered that destroys or weakens all the Risen. I hear a yell from behind and turn.

"Behind you!" I felt myself being lifted and kicked out. The Risen grabbed a knife and slashed it.

"MOON!"

 **XXX**

 **BUM BUM BUM! What will happen to her? Did she get badly injured? Killed(even though that be the fastest kill in history)? You'll find out in the next chap. Review like** **lost-in-elysium. Again don't worry, your questions will be answered in time. Luv ya! -RK**


	4. Battles

**Heya! Just reminding you that the updates will take a little while since for part of a day I will have to do some coursework for my stupid online summer school. *sneers* STUPID GEOMETRY! Ugh, geometry is the bane of my existence. Because of it, *points to geometry* I have to waste precious writing time to do the stupid class! Sorry to everyone. I Luv ya ssooo much, but math hates me. Review! Luv ya! -RK**

 _ **Me: Oh ya. Spidey!**_

 _ **Spidey: Ya?**_

 _ **Me: Disclaimer please?*puppy dog eyes and pouting***_

 _ **Spidey:*sigh* Fine. RK doesn't own me or my friends, Marvel does. She only owns the villains and the two heroes she made.**_

 _ **Me: THANK YOU!**_

 **XXX Cory's POV XXX**

I turn to see Eve being lifted by a Risen. The Risen cuts at her. "MOON!" She weakly leans to the side and hits the Risen's hand up and the knife cuts her cheek, going from centimeters from her lip to the bottom of her cheekbone and before her ear. She groaned and I pulled out my dagger. It formed up and I threw it at the Risen.

The grotesque dead woman slumps to the ground letting go of Eve. The Risen woman groans and lands on her side and slowly turns to dust. Her clothes are ruined and old. Looks like she was from when the new world was discovered and America was formed. Her face, sunken in, eyes missing and in parts, the skull showing, is disgusting.

But others are in worse states of decomposition. She slowly turns into dust and I turn back to the Risen in front of me. Most are falling from the spell that Eve did. Others somehow evaded and I cut down. Though, they begin to circle me in. "If you heroes wanna help, keep Moon safe. If you don't you'll have me to worry about!" I called back.

"Ok." I heard Spider-Man reply. I continue battling the Risen and hear them dragging Eve away. I glance back and see that a man, in black with this white spider symbol, carrying Eve away.

 **XXX Spidey's POV XXX**

Flash is carrying Ranger Moon and I notice the blood running down her cheek. I look back and see Ranger Earth is battling the Risen and seems to be almost finished with them. "This way!" I tell Flash as I see some Risen following us. I shoot some webs out and block the way, even though I know it won't keep them back long.

"In here!" We head into the detention room where we go to get to S.H.I.E.L.D. fast. Flash sets her down from carrying her bridal style and she tries sitting up. She falls back and Flash helps her to sitting.

"You….didn't have to carry me. I can walk." She replies once she's up.

"Well, you weren't moving. I didn't want to get on your partner's bad side." I replied and she held a hand to her face, trying to stop the bleeding. "Let me. I'll bandage it up. Be warned, you'll probably have a scar." She scoots away and her hand brushes her mask and it starts falling.

She hurriedly grabs it before it falls off completely. "It's fine. I can do it later." She turns suddenly and the door crashes open. "Get behind me." She then reaches for her bow but can't find it. "Where's. My. Bow?" She demands. I shrug and she grunts. She then pulls out both her daggers and rises shakily to her feet.

"What's up with you?" Flash asked.

"That spell I did…" She starts and slashes out at the Risen slowly coming through the door, "takes a good amount of energy. No matter how much I get stronger, it requires lots of energy. A wise person waits to do it more than once a day. But…." She grunts as the Risen pushes her down.

"But you had to do it twice with no time to rest. You were weakened by the first and when you had to do it a second time with little to zero rest it drained almost all your energy." Flash said and she grunted assent. "Wow. Can Ranger Earth do it as well?" He asked once she cut the Risen down.

"Yeah. But not as good. He doesn't do magic, he prefers using his sword. I do it more so am stronger. But when the need arises he will do what is needed." She said as she stepped back. She wipes the back of her hand across her brow, wiping the sweat from there.

"You need to rest," I said.

"You can't stop these things." She said looking at me.

"I'll use your daggers. You won't be very helpful if you keel over from exhaustion." I pointed out.

"You can't. These are specially made for us to use only. Only those we deem worthy of using can wield them with the blade of light." She said. She put one away and reached into her pouch again and pulled out _the_ book. I stepped forward and grabbed it from her hand. "Hey!"

"You can't risk it. You said it, well, Agent Venom did too, it takes too much energy. We can't risk you getting killed from trying to do it again." She reached weakly for it.

"If I don't they won't leave. Earth is probably surrounded and we need to get to him. Please. We need to protect him as well. I can't save this world from The Risen King alone. I can only do it with his help." She pleaded, while fighting the Risen. "If I do it again, they'll leave realizing that this isn't worth it." She slashed at another one.

"Fine." I handed her the book and she flipped it open. She spun, granted slowly and lopsidedly and pointed her hand out.

"Immolate…..Wave o-of….Absorption!" Light went from her hand as before. Once the spell finished the Risen still there backed away. Moon then fell to the ground after using up the last of her energy. The Risen ran off before they could see her collapse. Probably they were worried since after twice of doing that, she still fought.

She landed on her side, one hand beneath her head, the other on her side and stomach. A bright light flashed and we shielded our eyes. When we look again, we see that she was Eve. Our suspicions were right. In her hand was the same broach from her cloak. "Eve?" Flash said.

"Yup. She was Moon. She just didn't want us finding out." I look toward the door and see Risen going by. Suddenly one turned, and then another. Soon all the Risen were facing us. And we lost our only protection. "Oh, no. Time to run!" I grab Eve and the broach and jump out of the window. "Nova! Find Earth or Cory! Whichever." I yell.

"On it!" With that, I heard him take off.

 **XXX**

 **Uh, oh. Will she be ok? Will they be ok? Will Nova find Cory\Earth? Find out in the next chap! Review! Luv ya! -RK**


	5. Finding Each Other

**Heya! And REALLY!? NO REVIEWS!? COME ON! You hate me. You really do. What's up with not really reviewing? And come on, not even** **lost-in-elysium is reviewing! *pouty face* do you not want me to know what I'm doin right or wrong? Fine whatever. Review(if you can that is!)! Luv ya! -RK**

 _ **Me: Moon! Eve! Can you hear me!?**_

 _ **Eve: Yes?**_

 _ **Me: Disclaimer, please!**_

 _ **Eve:*rolls eyes* I'd like to see you try getting the Risen to do it. RK doesn't own Spidey or his friends, only me, Earth and the Risen people.**_

 _ **Me: CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! I'll get those dead people to do it! Prepare to have your mind blown! *walks backward, knees going up and moving arms and hands opposite to legs while saying that* BOOM!**_

 _ **Eve:*mutters* Weirdo.**_

 _ **Me: I HEARD THAT! *Eve runs away with me following***_

 **XXX Cory's POV XXX**

I felt something off. More like something - no some _one_ \- missing. Eve, I don't feel her familiar presence in the back of my mind when she's Ranger Moon. _She must be back to Eve!_ I thought. _Have to find her, and fast._ I kill the last of the Risen in front of me and start running toward the school.

I notice in the distance something that gives a dull shine. _Eve's bow!_ I run over to it, grabbed it and I sling it over my shoulders. I then run into the building and notice the trail of dust and cloth pieces. They're far apart, only little bits far apart from each other so that only a skilled tracker could see or find. I follow them through the school and at a hall.

I look down and see that Risen are gathered there and start shambling toward it. "Oh no." I go forward until I'm in it and stop, getting my own book out. When the spell is used, the amount of energy used is lessened when it has something to guide it like walls. I spin around and fling my hand out like I've seen Eve do and say the words. "Immolate Wave of Absorption!"

Light shot from my hand and hit the Risen there. They yelled out in their creepy way as they slowly fell and turned to dust. Once they were all gone I ran down the hall and looked into the room they were heading toward. I look inside and notice that it was empty. _Must have left when the Risen started coming at them_ , I thought.

I go to the windows at the opposite wall and looked outside. I see a flash of color and look around. I hear groaning and look behind me. Risen shamble through the door toward me. I look out again see a light post and I back up. I then run forward and jump out onto the light post. I then jump from lamp post to lamp post until I'm at the other end of the school.

I jump to the wall and grip the ledge. I then start climbing up the building. Once I reach the top I look around and see Spider-Man swinging away from the school. "What-" I look down and see the Risen shambling after them and a few trying to climb up. "Idiots," I muttered. I unsling Eve's bow and draw back.

The string and arrow formed up and I smiled. _Looks like she deemed me worthy to use her bow,_ I thought. I started firing arrows down into the few Risens foolish enough to try climbing. Blue rays or whatever shoot down and I look around confused. Above me is Nova. "Need a lift?" I nodded and held a hand up.

I felt Nova grab my hand and lift me up. I sling the bow across my shoulders and opened my pouch. I look through and found a spell. I put it away and circled my hand around. "Immolate Light Ball!" A ball of light formed in my hand and I shot it down to the Risen on the wall and ground. It consumed the Risen and they yelled out on their creepy way.

"Gross," Nova said and I nodded. "Spidey and the others abandoned the room when Risen started coming our way. Moon, passed out from using up all her energy."

"I…..felt that she went down or something. We have a connection with one another when transformed so that we can make sure that we're both safe. We've had it since we first got these powers." I said and Nova turned toward the coast.

"Whoa. Spidey contacted S.H.I.E.L.D and Fury is gonna send people down to contain the Risen there." We hear this weird noise and I look back. A shield of some form is surrounding the school. "Looks like they might study the Risen. And buddy, you have some explanations to give."

"Yes. Though only once I see that Eve's ok." I looked up and saw Nova nodding.

 **XXX**

Nova set me down onto the dock and I looked around. Agent Venom is by Eve as she rests against a crate, She's in her regular clothes so that shows she did go back after collapsing. "How is she?" I asked as I kneel down beside Eve's unconscious form.

"She's unconscious. But we don't know for how long. I cleaned the cut she got but I don't know if she got hurt anywhere else." Spidey said pointing to Eve's cheek. Her cheek has been bandaged up but she's still out. "Will you explain this…." He gestured at Eve then me, "everything?" I nodded.

"You see, when we were young the Risen attacked for the first time. It was two weeks before we started middle school that they attacked…"

 **XXX**

 **Ok. Next chap will have the flashback. It's just that when I was doing it went on longer than I would like so I started a new chap for it. You'll get it soon enough, though. Review! Luv ya! -RK**


	6. Understanding Their Story

**See! Here's the next chap with not a long wait. Just so you know Eve and Cory are from California. It's not really clear in the flashback so I'm tellin ya so that you're not confused. Review! Luv ya! -RK**

 _ **Me: Where are ya Risen?*sneaks around looking* There you are! *Risen looks toward me scared.***_

 _ **Risen:*quiet and moan-like* Aaahhh! *tackles***_

 _ **Me: Your doin the last disclaimer. *Risen looks down and around before shaking their head.* You will or else.*I said growling* You don't wanna see the or else part. *Risen visibly pales and accepts the paper.**_

 _ **Risen: R K d-doesn't oownn S-spidey orrr hisss friendss. Sshe onnnly oownns m-me and otherrr ch-charracterssss sshe'ss m-made.**_

 _ **Me: Good Risen. *pats Risen on the back* Off you go. *Risen then shambles away* Read away!**_

 _ **Flashback(in Cory's POV)**_ _  
I looked around the clearing where Eve and I were practicing. These ugly decomposing figures come out. They were all sickly in color but had a purple hue to them. Their heads were in different states of how much we could see their skulls underneath. Though the one thing they all had in common was their eyes, all the creatures have no eyes._

 _Each Risen is wearing old fashioned clothing dating back from as early as the American Civil War to as late as Medieval clothing. These Risen must come from both here and from all over the world. Some were knights and wore rusty armor that is hanging awkwardly from their bodies. The leather straps long since rotted through. The metal clanked with a dull sinister like ring and we shivered slightly.  
Eve and I stumble back in shock. They shamble toward us and we see more. Even though they have no eyes, in the sockets an eerie glow came from them. "We need to go!" I grabbed her hand and we ran back toward the neighborhood. Risen were there too and Eve gasped and pointed. Coming out of my home were two Risen. "No."  
I ran toward the house and through the open door. I go down a hall and into the kitchen and living room. I sucked in a breath at the sight. Both my parents were stabbed and shredded to pieces. Blood covered the floor, counters, and walls. I turned away from the sight and heard Eve gasp. "Oh, no."  
I looked at her and we headed out to the street and I looked around. More were down the street and coming out of houses. Down the way, a Risen was entering a house, Eve's house. "Your family!" I pointed and she nodded. We took off toward her house and entered. Across from us in the back was Eve's parents backed against a wall and keeping Eve's toddler sister out of harm.  
_" _Mom! Dad!" She yelled out without thought and the Risen turned toward her. As they were distracted her dad reached over and grabbed a knife from the counter and went forward. He stabbed the Risen and they turned. His triumphant look turned to confusion, and then to horror._

 _I looked down and saw that he was stabbed by the Risen's blade. Her dad stumbled back clutching the knife and his wound. He falls to the ground and Eve's mom goes to her knees and cradles his head. I look over at Eve as the Risen come toward us. "Ideas?" She nods and goes up the stairs. "What is this idea?"_

 _She just ignores me and I run up after her. She enters her room and I see that she has her bow. "Didn't you see! Our weapons don't do anything against those things!" I yell and she grunts. She then throws a sword to me and I catch it. "Why do you have a sword!?" I demanded._

" _It's one I got from a convention. It'll only last a few swings before it falls apart." She said. I gave a small swing feeling the balance and we run back downstairs. "You get that one, I'll get these." She gestured toward the Risen by her family. I run forward and slash at the Risen trying to get to the mom._

 _It looks at me and I swing the sword at its chest. It looked at me and continued toward me. I stepped forward, pivoted on my left foot and struck out with my right at the Risen. It fell back and was slow and lopsided as it tried to get up. I step toward it and grabbed a knife from the counter. I then bring it down hard and have it stick hard into the ground, effectively trapping the Risen._

" _Time to go." I turn and see that Eve trapped the other two Risen to the wall with her arrows. She nods and pulls her mom up. Her mom grabs the toddler and we run out of the house and head toward the forest. I feel something pulling at me and turn to Eve. "Do...do you feel that?"_

" _Yeah. Let's find what it is." Eve replied and we followed the pull. We then arrive outside of a cave. "Should…..we go in?" She asked and I shrugged._

" _Honestly, I don't think we should. But if this feeling has a chance at helping us, then we should." She nodded and we treaded carefully into the tunnel. A faint light shines in the distance and I point to it. "See that?" Eve nods. "Let's see what it is." We then start running toward the light and soon arrive in an opening._

" _What is that?" Eve asked quietly and I shrugged. We walk slowly toward it and see that on a column of forms are two small crystals. "Those are what caused the light?" She asked._

" _I don't, nor didn't, see any light." Eve's mom said and the little toddler nodded._

" _Maybe….it's a sign." I replied looking between Eve and the crystals. I walk toward them and behind the crystals are two pieces of metal. I grab one of the crystals and a piece of metal. Instantly, the metal formed into a pocket watch and the crystal went toward the hinge and crown. I looked over at Eve and she looked shocked._

 _The pocket watch has a simple design where the clock is covered by glass which can be opened. The back has an engraving of the Earth with a wavy line circling it. Eve grabbed the other crystal and metal and it too changed. It changed into a small broach. It was shaped like a flower, in the center was an engraving of the moon where the crystal went in the center._

" _What do these things do." Eve demanded. I touched the crystal and a blinding light happened. Once it left I looked around. Both Eve and I were wearing these costumes. Her broach was the clasp for her cloak and my pocket watch was hanging from my belt. Both of us have the weapons we were holding but they were changed_ _ **(Not even gonna describe them since you already know)**_ _._

" _Let's use these things." She said and we ran out of the cave with her mom and sister behind us. We arrive at the neighborhood and Risen are shambling through the street in their rotten clothes. I ran forward and pulled out my sword and a brilliant light rose from the hilt and formed a blade._

" _Cool." I slashed at a Risen and they crumbled to the ground and slowly turned to dust. We continue killing the Risen only to see that they're still coming. "Check your pouch for anything!" I yelled to her and heard her rifling through stuff._

" _Found something!" She cried triumphantly. I backed up toward her and saw that it was a spell book._

" _Wow." My eyes widen as I see all these different spells. "What about this?" She read the spell and nodded._

" _Together." I nodded and we both spun and threw our hands up._

" _Immolate Wave of Absorption!" We yell together and waves of light shoot forward and goes over the whole city. All the Risen fall to the ground and slowly turn to dust. People came out of their homes and saw the Risen turning to dust. They then start cheering in delight. The sun makes its slow descent into the horizon and the sky turns dark._

 _ **End of flashback**_

"And so, that's when we started the battle against the Risen. Following them from city to city. Protecting people from these monsters and their commander. After the city was safe, Eve's mom took me in and I got my belongings and moved into their house. That first battle, many people died so we went to a neighboring city." I finished.

"Wow." They said in unison. "That's…..intense. Starting when you were just starting middle school? That's younger than anyone here."

"Technically Robin, Batman's sidekick, started younger. He started when he was nine!" I said. "Even though he's fictional, he started younger."

"Let's get to S.H.I.E.L.D. to help your friend. I don't know how hurt she is, and they could help you in your battle against the Risen." Spidey said and we all got up.

 **XXX**

 **BOOM! 'Nother chap! Booyah. Ok, Review! Luv ya!- RK**


	7. Descions

**Heya! Sorry, it took so long to update! Know you know how they got their powers and what-not! I'm gonna be doing another fanfic. This one is for young justice, which superhero name sounds good? Keeper or Nightbolt? Review or PM and vote on which one. Thanks! BOOYAH! Did it! Ok, last chap was the last disclaimer because, well, only need to say it a few times to get the point. Review! Luv ya! -RK**

 **XXX Cory's POV(still) XXX**

I look at Spidey as we make our way toward the high school. "Why are we heading over to the school?" I asked him.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is there," he said and I looked at him. "They'll be able to take us to the tri carrier and to Fury."

"Oh," We continued on our way to the school. I look down at Eve who's in my arms, her expression is between pain and exhaustion. I sigh in relief as the school and the S.H.I.E.L.D. cars and planes come in sight. Spidey runs up to this deep brown colored man wearing an eyepatch and a black coat. "Who's that?"

"That is S.H.I.E.L.D. director Nick Fury. He'll help us," Spidey said and I nodded. Spidey ran up to Fury with me a second behind him. "Fury, we need to get her to the medical bay on the tri carrier!" Fury looked at me and Eve in my arms.

"We don't treat civilians," he replied.

"This isn't a civilian, well she is technically…...Never mind that," I started. "This is Ranger Moon but she's unconscious and we don't know if she's attained any other injuries," Fury looked at me unconvinced.

"Really?" both me and Spidey and his team nodded. "Fine. Put her on the plane and we'll take off. Coulson can take care of this," he then left to talk to this Coulson person and we headed toward a plan. Soon he came back and the plane took off. I sit down and make sure Eve isn't jostled around. The plane stops moving and I assume we've landed on the tri carrier.

I stand up and walk toward the ramp as it opens up. I look around in wonder at seeing all the things on the tri carrier. "Spider-Man, lead me to where Eve will get the help she needs," Spidey nods and we head off into it. Soon we make it to a medical bay and enter. Spidey then gestures for me to set Eve down in this tube like thing.

"She'll get healed in here. Dr. Conners will make sure of it," Spidey said. "Why don't you train in the training room?" I nodded and he led me there and Fury arrived too.

"Why don't you tell me everything," he said.

"Ok, I don't feel comfortable saying anything without Eve here but here it goes….."

 **XXX**

"...that's everything you need to know. Can I go see how Eve is doing please?" I asked and Fury nodded and walked with me to the bay.

"you're strong. Doing this since you were about twelve, that's a heavy burden for someone so young," Fury settled his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that at such a young age," We continue on in silence until we enter the med bay and walk to Eve's unconscious form. "How is she, Dr. Conners?"

"She's doing well. She'll need to rest for a few days. The battle drained her to where she passed out. She got a concussion, luckily only a minor one and I cleaned and stitched up the cut on her cheek. She will have a scar there, though. And she has a fractured rib, though how she got it is beyond me from what I've heard."

He explained while looking at a device in his hands. I grip Eve's hand and look over at Dr. Conners. "How long will she be unconscious?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Probably for the rest of the day," he estimated. "You could go train with the others during that time," I shake my head.

"I'm staying by Eve's side until she wakes up." Dr. Connor just shrugged and Fury left with him. I stayed with Eve for the rest of the day and the night. I must have dozed off because I was jerked awake when I heard coughing. "Eve? Are you ok?" I look at her face and she looks up at me dazed looking.

"I'm….*coughing* better. Shouldn't have done that spell a third time." She started laughing slightly but then coughed again. "My side and head hurt for some reason," She reached up with her other hand and massaged her forehead.

"You have a minor concussion and a fractured rib. Dr. Conners says you should rest for a few days. Then you should be back on your feet as good as new!" I said with cheer and she gave a soft laugh.

"Well, at least you're happy. Where are we? This doesn't look like a hospital," she looked around confused.

"We're….we're in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s tri carrier. I didn't know what to do, walk into a hospital dress as a hero carrying you and risk having you transform, or go with Spider-Man and have them help. He said they have someone who could help so I went with him."  
Eve started sitting up and I pushed her back down. "You should have risked me transforming back at a hospital. They now know our secret identities and will not leave us alone. We have to deal with this threat on our own. They can't help."

"They could. They might be able to find the person who's making the Risen come to life so that we can take them out and then we don't have to worry about the Risen again. And if we wanted we could either return to our normal lives or join S.H.I.E.L.D. and fight bad guys. But we can decide that after they help us find the leader of the Risen."

She nodded vaguely as she seemed to give in to my logic. "Fine, they can help us. But right when this is over, we leave. Vanish to a different state and be normal. No more heroics," she said and I nodded. "Why don't you get some rest," she then closed her eyes and her breathing soon slowed down.

I left the room and headed to where the team slept that Spidey said I could sleep too.

 **XXX**

 **Ok, next chap! BOOYAH! Again, sorry for the late update but hey! Better late than never, am I right!? Ok, so PM or review and tell me if you prefer Keeper or Nightbolt! Also, this will also be a short fan fic. Since this will end in a few chaps tell me what you want to happen.**

 **Eve agrees to stay with S.H.I.E.L.D with the other superheroes**

 **They go on with Eve's original plan**

 **Eve or Cory get's killed in the final battle, bad guy escaped and they forever go after him bitter**

 **Or, something else you want to happen**

 **I wanna make sure you also enjoy the ending. Ok, Review! Luv ya! -RK**


	8. Battling the Leader

**Heya! Sorry for the wait, was doin another fanfic and my dogs kept making me stop to deal with them because they were barking NONSTOP! Ugh, dogs. Well, here's the next chap! Enjoy! Review! Luv ya! -RK**

 **XXX Eve's POV XXX**

I open my eyes and look around the room. It's been three days since that battle and people have come by to see me and just keep me from going bored. But, today I can finally leave and talk with Fury about finding the Risen commander. I swing my legs over the side and stand up. I grab the bed's edge as I sway slightly.

After I feel I'm good, I let go of the edge and walk toward where they fly the tri carrier. Fury is standing at the controls and I head over to him. "Director Fury?" Fury turns toward me. "How do you plan on finding the man who's controlling the Risen?"

"Well, if we can either get the Risen we have in the detention center to talk or get memories from them, we'll find the identity of the man who did this. Though it will take a while," I nod and walk around the ship deep in thought.

 **XXX**

"What is it, Fury?" I asked when I arrived at the control room.

"We got who sent those Risen. A man the Risen call Death. He's in New York apparently. He wants to take S.H.I.E.L.D. down and then take over D.C. He's a dictator that you need to take down. He's in this area from what we could get from the Risen," he pointed to a spot in downtown New York City.

"Thank you for all the help you've given us. It's more than we could ask for," I started turning around to go find Cory and tell him.

"Wait. S.H.I.E.L.D. wants to help you save the country from this threat. But we'll need to be able to make weapons like yours," I look down and then back up at him.

"You can't. The weapons are for the chosen only. But if you're desperate to send help with us, I…..have a spell that will allow them to be able to defeat the Risen. Though it only lasts until either the battle ends or I transform back to my normal self….or, if I'm killed, be prepared for the worst," with that, I turned and left to look for Cory.

 **XXX**

"Ready?" I asked Cory, Spidey and his team. They nodded and took off in the jet toward downtown New York City. I clutched my bow in my hand. When I woke up, Cory gave it back to me and it disappeared when I grabbed it, it going into the crystal with everything else. I looked at everyone's eyes through their masks.

We soon got to the area Fury said the Risen knew Death was at and we got out. "Two teams. Spiderman, Iron Fist with me. Powerman, Agent Venom, and White Tiger, with Cory. If anyone finds Death, stay hidden and call the other group and wait until they get there. Understood?" they nodded and we split up.

I went into a warehouse with my group and Cory went into a warehouse across the street. "Be quiet and _no_ web swinging," I whispered to my team. They nodded and we continued looking around the warehouse when I saw a flash of purple. I held up a hand and snuck forward to get a better look.

My eyes widen when my eyes see all the Risen gathered in here and are kneeling in front of Death. I crept back to the others and nodded to Spidey to get the others here. "White Tiger!" he hissed into his wrist communicator and Ava's face showed up. "Found Death. Get here as soon as you can."

He hung up and we waited patiently for the others to get here. Soon they arrive and I have them go back a bit. I circle my hand and point at Spidey and his team. "Lumundo Virtuetus," their weapons started glowing slightly and I nodded. We stood up and went forward, the battle then started as Death called for all the Risen to attack.

I jumped onto a crate and started shooting Risen as the others fought with their hands. I heard a crash and looked behind me. More Risen were coming from the door we entered. _It'll be too much for them, I need to cut their numbers down, even if it means using the most powerful spell,_ I thought.

I then looked for Cory. "Cory!" he turned toward me and I gestured for him to come over. He fought his way over and climbed up onto the crate. "I'm going to do a spell that will take down the Risen present. I'll need your help. Lend me strength and you'll have to protect me. I'll be vulnerable doing it.

"You can't! You'll die if you do it!" he said and I shook my head.

"That's why I need your help. You need to give me strength and protect me." he opened his mouth to protest and I held up a hand. "I know it's risky, but I need to. I also know mom told you to protect me. But we need to do this if we want the chance to kill Death, once and for all. Should this be the last battle for me, I'm sorry, for dragging you into this and forcing you to watch this."

 **XXX Cory's POV XXX**

She sat down and crossed her legs. I watched as she floated up with closed eyes, I felt the power coming from the very air and from everyone go into her. She opened her eyes and they shone white. A golden light emanates from her and she raised her hands. "Ferocity of Blessings, give me strength, Reflectuno Honorum, destroy the dark and replace with light, Fireos Feliucio!"

The golden light then expanded and the Risen all called out. I put my hand on her knee and willed my strength into her. Risen all around started falling and I looked in triumph. Over the din, I hear the creak of a bow being drawn and look at Death. He was drawing back a pure black arrow with red runes on it. "No!"

The arrow flew from the bow and I tried pushing Eve away. I was too slow though and the arrow threw her back as it hit her chest. I caught her as the light died and kneeled down. The light receded into her body and she looked at me sadly. She raised a hand and I grabbed it. "I-i'm s-s-sorry," she coughed and blood trickled down her chin.

"No, don't saw that. You'll live. You have to," she smiled weakly at me and shook her head.

"T-this arrow…..i-is made f-f-from….p-pure d-darkness.*coughing* I-i-i'm finished…..tell m-my family….I l-l-ove them," her head fell back and her breathing gets raspier. I feel the eyes of the team watching us.

"I love you, Eve. We've grown so close over the years fighting the Risen. When we finished I expected you to live and we would grow closer. But not anymore it seems," I felt my eyes water as I saw her vibrant eyes slowly fading. I squeezed her hand and she looked back at me through watery eyes.

"I-i love y-you to…..R-r-remember m-me….always," she whispered. She coughed more and blood came to her mouth and went down her chin. "I-i-i'll watch….o-over you…..f-forever," she gave one last raspy cough and her head fell limp. I felt her spirit leave her body and I clutched her to my chest.

 **XXX**

 **There goes Eve. Will Cory avenge her? Will he be consumed with hatred forever? Or will he stay with S.H.I.E.L.D. and they help him deal with the loss and avenge her? You'll find out next\last chap. Review(if you want a say in what happens)! Luv ya! -RK**


	9. Epilogue

**Last chap! What'll happen? Find out by reading! Review! Luv ya! -RK**

 **XXX Cory's POV XXX**

"No, no. This couldn't happen!" the tears I held back slid down my cheek and fell onto her face. I looked up at the man responsible. "You will pay!" I looked back down at Eve's pale face and wiped the blood from her chin. I held her broach in my hand. Shortly after she died, she transformed back into Eve.

I set Eve down and look for Death. I see a flash of his clothing as he exits the warehouse. I kneel down and pick up Eve's body. "We…...should get back," I swallow the lump in my throat.

"Do you want us to go after him?" Agent Venom asked.

"No, you don't have the weapons to kill him. If he's able to bring the Risen to life it'll take more than what you have," we then walk back to the ship.

 **XXX 3rd Person POV (One Month Later) XXX**

They planned a funeral for Eve and all her friends from around the country and her family came. Everyone was told that the Risen killed her when they attacked the school. Only S.H.I.E.L.D., the team, Cory and Eve's mom and sister know the actual truth. Cory stayed with Eve's mom and sister to grieve with them.

During that month and week, there was no Risen attack. Which Cory was grateful for, once the week was done, Cory packed a few things and left. Following the trail left by the Risen, no matter how little there was. Eve's mom and sister moved to the moms sisters house where they were accepted with welcoming arms.

The sister was told the truth and helped them get over it. Cory, Death, and the Risen all disappeared from New York and seemed to disappear from the country itself. Tales and stories about a hero wearing a camouflage cloak and a silvery gray mask came from all over the country and Eve's family heard them.

All the time Cory was gone, he always held onto Eve's broach as a reminder as he traveled from place to place, chasing the Risen away. While he met different heroes and they helped him get stronger and defeat the Risen in that area. He's gotten stronger in using magic and has kept an eye out for a new partner to help defeat the Risen.

But, only two can be chosen at the same time. If is killed, the other must go on until either they defeat the threat or get killed too. Only when both of the original Rangers get killed, are new ones chosen. Cory soon learned that and chose to just get help from other heroes who gladly wanted to help.

Years have gone by and seeing Ranger Earth in person has become scarce. Then one day, the good news came. The commander of the Risen army, Death, has finally been killed by Ranger Earth. People all over America cheered that the threat was gone, only to learn that Ranger Earth disappeared.

After the commander was killed, Cory stopped transforming into Ranger Earth. He kept the pocket watch and broach with him until he found a place to hide them that only the new chosen will find them. Once he found a good hiding place for them, he took them apart and set them down.

Once that was done, he made his way to New York and stopped by Eve's grave and read what was on it. _Here Lies., Evretta 'Eve' Angel, December 20th, 2000 - January 15th, 2016, A Great Daughter, Sister, and Friend, May you rest in peace and watch over us_. He set a rose on top of the grave, on top of the rose with a heart holding the petals.

He then put the rest of the bouquet on the ground in front of the grave. He sat down in front of the grave and looked at it. "I've finally avenged you, but I'll never see you again in person. I miss you, I wish you were here," he whispered. He stood up and left for Mrs. Angel's, her daughter and sister.

Once he came they welcomed him and treated him like family. Even though he avenged Eve's death, and knew he couldn't have saved her, he still felt guilty. He wished there was more he could have done to save her. Mrs. Angel knew he still felt bad and comforted him when she could.

May would stay by Cory whenever she could and hang with him. He went back to school and made friends. He went to a college nearby and did medieval studies and weapons. He excelled in his studies from being Ranger Earth and using medieval weapons.

He'll live a simple, normal life until the time is needed for Ranger Earth to come back and help. People would try to date or get closer to Cory, but he would turn them away. The only person he would allow close is May, no one would be as close as Eve was, for she was his true love. No one understands that better than Mrs. Angel and May.

They help each other get through the pain of grief and push on another day. For they know, the pains will soon turn to looking at the happy times with Eve. No matter how much time passes, though, to Cory, Eve will always be his true love.

 **XXX**

 **Heya! Wasn't that sweet? So this is the last chap of this story. Review and tell me what you thought of it! Luv ya! I'll miss ya people's! -RK**


End file.
